


Prisoner Of War

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rick Grimes, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Prince Rick, Prisoner Negan, Prisoner of War, Protective Shane Walsh, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Negan (Walking Dead), a lot.... of sex, but not... in a sexual way, dubious everything, rick is consenting technically but he doesnt know enough to genuinely do so, shane is a good boy if misguided in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Prince Rick Grimes has never seen a genuine prisoner of war before. However, the man they bring in is much more intriguing than any girl his parents bring for him to marry.[[Based off ofmy own tumblr post]]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IVE NEVER DONE MEDIEVAL BEFORE so sorry if this is weirdly not accurate  
> also, rick is ~18 and negan is ~29-30, so warnings for that age gap. also please mind the tags, this fic isnt going to be all fluffy happy  
> otherwise, enjoy!!!

Rick’s never seen a real life prisoner before.

He’d heard stories from his brothers, of course, of the dangerous men on the battlefield. The enemy was _mad_ , he’d heard; having no qualms about brutally killing English soldiers, in ways Rick’s brothers won’t tell him about.

So, naturally, he’d expected any prisoners to be.. well, animals. Wild and terrifying, the kind of people that would normally keep Rick hidden behind his parents. Un-princely, his father might call it, but he can’t really help it.

But this man – the man kneeling in front of them now, looking absolutely relaxed and unbothered, as if he owns the whole place – isn’t very animalistic at all. He’s actually – and, well, Rick is embarrassed to admit it, but – rather handsome, even grimy and spattered with blood. His dark hair is long, hanging down around his broad shoulders, and his beard is graying in places. Rick finds himself flushing when the man’s hazel gaze meets his own. There’s an interest stirring in his belly, in a way no woman has ever incited.

Rick’s father spends a long time investigating the man, deciding if he’s going to be a threat or not and asking questions Rick doesn’t care enough to listen to. The prisoner spends the entire time attempting to catch Rick’s eye again, seeming pleased every time Rick spares him a glance, and by the time he’s sent off for a bath and to be locked away, there’s an uncomfortable burning in Rick’s lower body that Rick is trying very, _very_ hard to will down.

“What do you think?”

Rick startles at the question, peering up his father. “Eh?”

“Richard,” His father says, an almost scolding tone in his voice, “it’s time you started learning to deal with these things. I’m not going to live forever.”

“Oh.. but..” Rick shifts, carefully schooling his face into a cool mask. “Shane is first in line. Not me.”

“And if something happens to _him_?” His father gives him a half-scowl. “You should be taking responsibility for your studies, Richard. It may be time before you realize it.”

Rick huffs. “Alright,” He mutters reluctantly. “I understand.”

His father nods. He ducks his head obediently, beginning to walk away, and his father calls after him, “And do _not_ go to see that prisoner!”

Rick glares at the floor, quickening his pace. Irritation burns under his skin. He _hates_ being treated like a child – but that seems to be all that ever happens. As if he’s dumb enough to get himself hurt. As if he’s dumb enough to..

His steps slow as he passes the downstairs staircase. He hesitates. His father’s words ring again in his ears – but – but he knows enough to be safe, surely. He’s well-practiced in self-defense, and besides, the man is locked up. He won’t be in any danger.

After being sure nobody is watching, he tentatively ducks into the stairwell. He swallows fear. Somehow, this feels much like walking into the lair of a monster. He shakes the idea away – the prisoner is just a man, after all. He’d seen him.

He descends the stairs, letting his fingers brush the walls. Even from here he can hear the man humming. The further down he goes, the more nervous he gets; he can’t stop considering the possibilities. What if he _can’t_ deal with the prisoner? If he were to die down here-

His train of thought comes to a screeching halt when he lays eyes on the man. His dark hair has been trimmed, along with his beard, and he’s no longer covered in muck and blood. He’s – he’s incredibly handsome, and Rick suddenly feels weak at the knees. The man grins wolfishly up at Rick.

“Hullo, child,” He purrs, in a voice like honey, but Rick can’t quite place the lilt to his voice.

“I’m not a child,” Rick snaps instead, feeling his cheeks warm. “I am a _man_ , and - and you belong to me now.”

“Oh?” The man quirks an eyebrow, still grinning. “Well then, does this _man_ have a name?”

Rick scowls at him. Then, after a moment, he says grudgingly, “Richard. But most know me as Rick.”

“Hm. Rick, huh? Did you think of that yourself?”

Rick doesn’t answer for a moment. Instead he sinks down against the wall, across from the prisoner. The stone is rough on his back, helping him stay grounded, and he takes a couple of deep breaths.

“My brother couldn’t say Richard when he was small,” He admits finally, scuffing his shoe on the floor. “So I became Rick. My parents refuse to call me Rick, though. They say that it is.. un-princelike. However the citizens appear to prefer it, so I suppose it has its perks.”

“Rick,” The man says again, rolling it over his tongue. Rick swallows the spark that hearing his name on the man’s tongue elicits. “Well, then. Hello, Rick. They call me Negan.”

“Negan.” The name sounds strange coming from Rick’s mouth, and he frowns a little. “A bit odd, isn’t it?”

“Maybe.” Negan shrugs, leaning against the wall of his cell. “Does it matter?”

“I don’t suppose so.” Rick worries his lower lip, considering this. He wonders again where Negan’s come from. He still can’t quite place the accent. And the sound of his name when Negan says it.. he shifts uncomfortably.

When he lets his gaze drop back to Negan’s face, he realizes Negan’s been watching him. He flushes automatically, folding his legs up close to his chest. Negan’s hazel eyes seem to be almost looking _through_ him, as if Negan knows all of his secrets.

“What?” He says, almost defensively, and Negan chuckles.

“You still simply seem rather young to me.” Negan remarks, shrugging. Rick bristles.

“Well – well, I’m just – late. I’m still mature, just because I..” He scowls, pushing himself off the floor. “I should go.”

“Aw, sweetheart, but.. you could stay..” Negan coos, and Rick tries not to let the _sweetheart_ get to him. Instead he shakes his head, takes a step back.

“No,” He responds sharply, turning his back on the older man. “I need to go. Goodbye.”

He hears Negan give a sigh and a “goodbye” in response. He’s trembling as he ascends the stairs; he feels weak, as if he’d been chewed up and spit back out. When he reaches the ground floor he closes the door a little more forcefully than necessary and slides to the floor. He can’t close his eyes without seeing Negan’s searching gaze, hungry as a wolf, and his fingers twitch with the urge to slide into his pants to try and relieve the pressure building there.

It takes a long few moments for him to stand again, but even as he busies himself with his duties for the day, he can’t stop thinking about Negan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to remind everybody that bcuz of the time period, rick (and by extension his family) is english and therefore has andy's natural accent  
> also, i imagine negan coming from one of the nordic countries. do with that what you will  
> alright thanks for coming to my ted talk, onto the chapter

Rick can’t get Negan out of his head.

The man occupies most of his waking moments – and, truthfully, Negan even begins to pop up in his dreams. He finds himself drifting to thinking about Negan even at the most inopportune times; and while he tries to rein it in, it’s beginning to impact his daily life.

He doesn’t realize it, at first, too occupied with Negan to think about it. He’s unable to keep up with his lessons, though, and his teachers are less than impressed with his performance. He doesn’t even know it until his father pulls him aside.

“Are you alright, Richard?” His father prompts, concern in his voice, and Rick frowns.

“Yes, fine. Why?”

“You’re falling behind in your classes. Your teachers are concerned.” Rick’s frown deepens, brows knitting, and his father rests a hand on his shoulder. “This doesn’t have anything to do with that prisoner man, does it? Has he done something?”

“What?” Rick blinks a couple of times before his brain kicks into gear. Then, the lie coming easily to his lips, he says, “No, it’s not related. I, ah.. I’m.. simply nervous about the end of my lessons, and what will come after. I suppose that’s why I’ve been..” He trails off into silence, uncertain.

His father scans him, scrutinizing, as if there would be physical evidence of his interaction with Negan; then nods once. “Alright,” He says finally. “I believe you. There’s no need to be worried, though, Richard.. you are my son. I’m sure you will do fine.”

Rick nods, too, suddenly feeling much more lax. “Thank you.”

His father leaves, then. He lets out a soft sigh of relief as soon as he’s alone, leaning against the near wall. _Great_. He rubs a hand over his face. It’s clear to him now that this won’t do; he needs to do _something_ about the thoughts running rampant in his head.

As if on instinct, his feet begin leading the way down to the dungeons. He shouldn’t, he knows, and yet.. the thought of the man sitting in the cell is alluring, tempting, and he finds himself drifting down the stairs.

He can hear Negan whistling already, keeping himself occupied. When he reaches the bottom the whistling stops abruptly, and the sudden silence is almost unnerving.

“Hello?” He says tentatively, taking another step forward.

“Rick,” Negan says, and Rick walks the rest of the way forward to see him. “Couldn’t stay away, huh? How long’s it been, a week?”

“Um.. about,” Rick agrees, settling down against the wall. He’s doesn’t have anything to say, exactly; it’s just that being in the older man’s presence is almost soothing. Negan cocks his head.

“You alright, kid? You look kind of sad.”

Rick frowns. “I’m not a _kid_. And I’m fine.”

He carefully molds his face back into a cool expression, though, determined not to let Negan see his distress. Negan raises one eyebrow, giving him a careful once-over.

“I don’t believe you,” Negan says finally, folding his arms. “But fine. I understand. You don’t trust me.”

Rick nods uncertainly. Still; it’s not true that he doesn’t trust Negan. And he figures – he knows he can’t tell his family, and his mother’s words echo in his ears ( _“you need to speak more, Richard”_ ), and, embarrassing as it will be, Negan seems like the kind of man who would know what to do about this. So he fidgets with his fingers for a moment, mulling his words over, then says, “Actually, I.. I need some advice.”

Negan’s eyebrows raise, and he grins, leaning forward a little interestedly. “Oh?”

“Do _not_ make this odd,” Rick complains half-heartedly. “It’s.. well, it’s kind of embarrassing..” He hesitates, worrying his lower lip. Negan hums.

“No need to be embarrassed around me, Rick. Tell me what’s on your mind, and I’ll try and help.”

Rick sighs reluctantly. “Alright, well.. I’ve been falling behind in my lessons lately,” He says finally. “I, um.. well, I can’t focus on my teachers. There’s.. there’s someone on my mind.. I can’t stop thinking about them.”

Rick swallows. Negan tilts his head curiously. “Love issues, huh? So you can’t focus on your classes because you’re in love.”

“No!” Rick sputters defensively, cheeks flaring hot. “I’m not in love! It’s more like.. I’m.. curious about them.”

“Curious how?” Negan presses, and Rick squirms.

“I mean, like..” _Like if you’re as warm and strong as I think you are. Like if your beard would feel good on my face when you kiss me._ “Like.. I simply want to know everything about them, I suppose. I want to know what they do all day, how they occupy their time, that kind of thing. I’m not in love,” He repeats emphatically. Negan tuts a little.

“If you say so,” He says, shrugging. “Alright, well, since problems are solved at the source, sounds like you need to talk to her directly. Get in there, Rick!”

Rick hesitates. “I.. I can’t. It’s not..” He sighs, taking a deep breath. “It’s not a girl. That’s how I know I’m not in love.”

Negan tips his head. “Why not?”

Taken aback, Rick pauses. “Well – because – because men don’t like other men. Not like that. Right?” He adds uncertainly. Such a thing had never really occurred to him; he’d always simply assumed that it didn’t exist. Negan shakes his head.

“Of course they do, Rick. You can feel the same for a man that you can for a woman.”

Flustered, Rick takes a moment to let this sink in. The information.. changes everything, really. Maybe he does.. _like_.. Negan? But oh, his father would absolutely hate that; if he were to fall for their new prisoner of war. He decides to keep the information to himself.

“I still don’t think it’s love,” He says finally, although his voice is very small. “Simple curiosity.”

“If you say so.” Negan shrugs, leaning back against the wall. “So who’s the guy?”

“Ah.. well..” Rick glances briefly up at Negan, but he only meets the older man’s curious hazel gaze for a moment before quickly looking back at his lap. His cheeks and the tips of his ears go pink with embarrassment, and he fidgets with his pants as it clicks for Negan.

“Kid,” Negan says, and Rick bristles automatically at the term, “you’re interested in _me_?”

Rick pulls his legs up to his chest, lower lip pouting a little. “In.. in a way, I suppose. It’s just that I’ve never seen a real prisoner before, and I _still_ don’t know where you come from or what your life was like before or – or anything about you but your name, really. I can’t help it.”

“Well, what do you know.” Negan murmurs, mostly to himself, sounding a little awed. Rick waits several moments for him to continue; but he doesn’t do so, and Rick grows impatient quickly.

“So – can you help me or not?” Rick says finally, when he can’t take the silence anymore. Negan jerks back into reality, lifting his gaze.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Negan relaxes back, folding his arms. “Well, my point still stands. You should face this problem head on. Since I can’t move around, maybe you could come around before and after your lessons every day? Ask me a couple of questions each time, you know.”

Rick considers this for a moment. It’s not a bad deal, he thinks; after all, it’s not like he’s going to be _in_ the cell with Negan. They’ll just be having a chat, twice a day. After a pause he nods, blue gaze lifting to Negan.

“Alright,” He says. “I can do that. You’re very smart, did you know?”

Negan smiles, wolf-like and dangerous. “Sure I do.”

* * *

When Rick finally resurfaces, the moment he shuts the door a hand grasps his upper arm. He just about jumps out of his skin at the contact – at least until he realizes it’s just Shane. He knows Shane will be disappointed, but he’s better than any of their other family.

“What are you doing?” Shane hisses, careful to keep his voice down. Rick hesitates.

“I, uh.. I was..”

“You know we’re not allowed down there,” Shane adds, before he can fumble for an excuse. “That man is _dangerous_ , Rick.”

“I’m safe!” Rick scowls, pulling his arm away from Shane’s grip. “I know how to defend myself, and I am _not_ a child. There’s nothing wrong with simply _observing_.”

Shane frowns at him. “I know that, Rick. But you don’t know what these men are like. One wrong move-”

“I won’t make that mistake.” Rick huffs. “I’m smarter than that.”

Shane sighs. “I know,” He murmurs. “I just want you to be safe.”

“I am.” Rick softens a little, resting a hand on Shane’s forearm. “I know what I’m doing. Please, Shane – don’t tell our parents. Do you trust me?”

Shane hesitates. Then he sighs, ruffling Rick’s hair. “Yeah, okay,” He murmurs, “I trust you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Negan is incredibly interesting. He’s got a lot of stories, Rick discovers; he’s apparently been through quite a lot, and he’s been to more places than Rick has fingers, and everything he has to say is fascinating. Rick thinks he's learned more in the two weeks since he's met Negan than he has from all of his teachers.

Still – it’s not entirely the stories that keep Rick’s attention. He’s not willing to admit it, but Negan’s voice keeps him enthralled, makes him feel warm and happy, and – in some odd way – makes him feel safe. Were he allowed, there’s a very good chance he’d drag a bed down here and let Negan talk him to sleep. As it is, he sits in the dungeons as long as possible, until the light gets low and Rick is yawning with sleepiness.

However, even the prolonged amount of contact quickly becomes not enough for Rick. He doesn’t feel as comfortable with anyone else the way he feels with Negan; he knows that, unlike the rest of the people in his life, Negan isn’t going to judge him or hate him for his quirks.

He wonders if Negan feels the same.

“Rick,” Negan says one night, looking up from the book he’s been reading, and Rick glances up from his own. “Aren’t you supposed to be married?”

“That’s.. a weird question.” Rick frowns and sits up, delicately bookmarking his page and setting the book down. “I guess I am, but.. none of us are. It just worked out like that. Why do you ask?”

“Just thinking.” Negan tips his head. “I know your culture is.. like that, marrying young. Why haven’t you?”

Rick’s frown deepens, brows drawing together. “I got very sick when I was a child. It was.. bad. It was a long time before I got better. I got behind in my studies, and my parents decided I would focus on that instead. ‘s part of why I never got sent to battle with my brothers, too. But – does it matter?”

“Nah, honey. Makes no difference to me.” Negan shrugs. “Just curious. I don’t know much about you, you know.”

“I suppose you don’t,” Rick says thoughtfully. “I asked all about you, without telling you anything. Well, what do you want to know?”

“I dunno – things like, what’s your favorite color? What do you like learning about? That kind of stuff.”

Rick’s heart sinks at what that might mean. Something that he's been thinking about pushes its way to the forefront of his mind. “That.. that sounds like a lot for these visits. And..” Rick hesitates, chewing his lower lip. “Negan, I – I don’t know.. how long I can keep coming down here. If I get caught..”

Rick all but winces physically when Negan’s face falls. “Ah,” Negan says softly. “It’s.. that’s okay. Don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“W-well-” Rick fumbles for a moment, cheeks flushing pink. “We don’t have to stop _right now_.. I – I mean, just, you know.. we can’t do this forever. But it’s okay right now.”

“If you say so.” Negan tilts his head, gives Rick a soft, sad little smile. “Just lets me know to savor these talks even more now.”

 _Aw, come on_. Rick doesn’t think that’s very fair at all. There has to be a way to see Negan without getting in trouble, he thinks.

“I’m sorry,” He says instead. “I didn’t mean to..”

“It’s alright, honey. Really.” Negan hums softly, shaking his head. “If there was a way for you to get me out of here.. ah – but I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Negan’s words spur him on, though, and by the time Rick leaves, he’s already considering ways to change their situation. There’s got to be something they can do – he doesn’t want to get in trouble, but he just can’t give up seeing Negan. He needs the man in his life. Somehow, he needs to get Negan out of that cell – but how?

His steps on the way to his room are slow, considerate; he’s so lost in thought he doesn’t notice Shane standing in the hallway until his brother rests a hand on his shoulder. The contact makes him jump, and he whirls on Shane, alarmed.

“Easy, Rick,” Shane says lightly, holding his hands up. “Just wanted to talk to you, is all.”

“You scared me.” Rick frowns, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck to cover his embarrassment. “What?”

“Father wanted me to let you know that he thinks you’re ready to find a wife.” Shane leans on the wall, giving him a knowing look. “He’s put out a call for women. You’ll be meeting some soon.”

A chill runs down Rick’s spine, and suddenly he feels sick. “How soon?”

“I don’t know.” Shane shrugs. “A couple of days.”

“Oh.” Rick swallows hard, taking a deep breath. “Oh. Uh. Alright. That.. alright. Thank you.”

Shane softens, patting his shoulder. “You’ll be alright. It's not so bad - you'll get used to it. Anyway, you should go on to bed. Goodnight, Rick.”

Rick nods weakly. “Goodnight.”

* * *

By the time he wakes up, he’s got a half-formulated plan that he thinks might work. If it doesn’t, it’s a setback, but damn it, he has to _try_. He wolfs down breakfast in record time, and then rushes to find his father.

“Richard,” His father says, surprised, when he enters the room. “Can I help you?”

“I – I want to ask you a favor,” Rick says. “Please.”

“Alright.” His father looks away from the paper work, dark gaze focused solely on Rick now. “What?”

Rick swallows. Now or never. “I want.. I want the man in the dungeons to serve me.”

“Excuse me?” The older man raises an eyebrow, and Rick squirms under his gaze.

“I just mean.. I think he could be made into a good citizen,” He says hesitantly. “Shane and Jeff already have servants, and if I’m to begin searching for a wife – Shane informed me – I’ll need someone to help me with my daily tasks. So.. I was thinking he could start today. To.. get used to it.”

His father hums thoughtfully, eyebrows knitting. Rick can feel his own hands shaking; he presses them against his back, taking deep breaths. Finally his father looks up, nodding slowly.

“He’ll have guards at all times, even – especially – when he’s with you,” His father says. “And he’ll return to his cell every night. If anything happens-”

“I’ll take responsibility,” He rushes breathlessly. “It’s on me.”

His father sighs. “Alright. I’ll send somebody for him.”

Rick is relieved when he’s allowed to step out of the room, and spots Negan coming down the hallway, flanked on either side by guards. He offers Rick a little smile, coming to a halt next to Rick. Rick returns it shyly.

“Thanks, kid,” Negan murmurs warmly. “Good job.”

Rick flushes. “You’re welcome. And thanks.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but the next one will be longer i promise <3

Having Negan around near constantly is.. much less of a hassle than Rick had been expecting, on most fronts.

Negan is extremely polite to the other staff and citizens surrounding Rick, and while he’s a little clumsy with helping Rick, he does his best. He seems genuinely pleased to be out of his cell – not that Rick can blame him. It’s admittedly dark and somewhat dingy down there, and it must be nice to be able to stretch his legs. The only downside is Rick's family doesn't seem to be too fond of him. Rick wouldn't care too much about it, because  _he_ likes Negan, but he knows Negan's freedom hinges on their opinion, so he's done his best to try to appeal Negan to them.

Speaking of: he and Negan are just having a conversation in between Rick’s classes when Shane comes to fetch him. Negan had brought him lunch, and then had decided to sit with him while he eats, and currently, the man is telling him a story about one particularly hard unload from a trading ship.

“-so then,” Negan’s saying, laughter in his voice, “then I said, ‘If you want to go fuck your wife, that’s fine, but it’ll come out of your pay.’ And you know what he says?”

“What?” Rick says, grinning shyly; Negan’s joy is infectious, and he finds himself laughing along with the man. Negan barks a laugh.

“He looks me square in the eyes, and this guy says, to _me_ \- his boss, mind you - ‘If you want me to-’”

Negan trails off, gaze flicking over Rick’s shoulder, and Rick turns. Shane looks less than impressed with them, although for the time being, he doesn’t say anything about it.

“It’s time,” He says instead, and Rick knows at once what he means. Negan stiffens almost imperceptibly.

“Oh,” is all he responds. “O-okay.”

He stands up, glancing nervously at Negan as he does so. Negan tips his head encouragingly.

“You’ll be fine,” Negan says gently. “Just be yourself and you’ll be a hit.”

Rick tentatively smooths his hair back and nods. Shane leads the way off down the hall; Rick gives Negan a lingering, uncertain glance before trailing after him.

Really, Rick thinks, Shane doesn’t look very pleased. Not at all.

“What’s the matter?” He prompts his brother after a few minutes of tense silence, frowning a little. Shane huffs.

“I don’t like you seeing that man.” Shane scowls, glancing at Rick. “You don’t know what he wants.”

Rick bristles indignantly. _You don't know him_ , he wants to say,  _not like I do_. “He just wants a friend.”

“You don’t know that,” Shane insists. “Rick.. this man is a prisoner. He’s dangerous. You didn’t see – you don’t know what he’s capable of, you don’t know he’s who he says he is. Please, Rick,” Shane adds, when Rick continues to look stubborn. “Just.. try not to spend so much time with him.”

Rick is silent for a few moments. “Sure,” He mutters. “Alright.”

He has no intention of holding up that promise, though, and as soon as he’s freed he heads to find Negan. He’s stressed out – the meeting hadn’t gone so well, and right now, what he wants is a distraction. And honestly, there's no better distraction than Negan and his stories.

Negan is standing in an offset hallway, chatting amicably to one of Rick’s parents’ servants. As soon as they catch sight of Rick, the other servant scoots away, but Negan turns to him, open and warm.

“Hey, kid,” Negan says; then he cocks his head, looking concerned. “You look pretty down. It didn’t go so well?”

“No,” He grouches, leaning on the wall next to the man. “Not at all.”

“What happened?” Negan prompts, tone sympathetic. Rick heaves a sigh.

“I don’t know. Just.. we weren’t right for each other. It was obvious.” He shakes his head, scowls at the floor. “I didn’t like her very much, and she didn’t like me, I don’t think, so..”

“That’s alright. You’ll find a girl you like sooner or later.” Negan hums, gently resting a hand on Rick’s back. “And if they don’t like you, then they’re stupid.”

Rick flushes a little, rolling his eyes. “Hush,” He murmurs, but he’s admittedly a little pleased. “I don’t know. There’s never been a girl I’ve wanted to marry before. I don’t think I’ll ever find one - let alone one who wants to marry _me_.”

Negan smooths his hand down Rick’s spine, looking sympathetic. “Don’t say that. And even if you don’t, it’s not a disaster. You don’t need a woman to be happy.”

Rick sighs, slumping against Negan’s side. Negan’s arm loops around him. He knows that they’d both be in trouble if they were caught in this position; but Negan is so warm and soft and comforting, and Rick finds himself turning into Negan, nuzzling against Negan’s shoulder.

“You’ll be alright, sweetheart,” Negan says gently. “Trust me. Let's get your mind off of it, come on. What do you have left to do today?”

“Um..” Rick fidgets a little, thinking, then shakes his head. “Maybe dinner.”

“Do you want to go to that?” Negan asks, and Rick frowns, confused. Nobody’d ever asked him if he wanted to or not.

“Uh..”

“If you’d rather, you could tell your family you don’t feel very well and get some peace and quiet,” Negan suggests, and Rick bites his lip. Negan’s hand comes to rest on his hip, gentle and soothing, and he lets out a little sigh.

“I don’t know.. I don’t want to get in trouble,” He says tentatively, leaning his head on Negan’s shoulder. “I could, for lying.”

Negan hums. “It’s just a harmless little lie,” He coaxes. “Nobody’s gonna get hurt if you skip one dinner.”

Rick considers this. Negan’s right – it’s not like any harm could come from missing dinner for one night, and it’s tempting to simply retire early. But.. “What about you?” He says uncertainly, catching his lower lip between his teeth. “Father said you had to go back to your cell while I'm sleeping.”

“It’s alright,” Negan says breezily. “I’m just going to be helping you with your being ill. Nobody can be mad if I’m looking after you.”

Rick worries his lip, peering up at Negan. Negan looks genuine, hazel eyes shining with care, and after a moment Rick caves and nods.

“Okay,” He says quietly. “You’ll come with me?”

“Of course.”

Negan tags along behind Rick as Rick trudges to his bedroom. The man is uncharacteristically quiet now, and when Rick glances back at him, he looks pensive, gazing at a point just over Rick’s shoulder. Rick wonders what he’s thinking about.

“Nice place,” is the next thing he says, when they reach Rick’s bedroom and duck inside. Rick hums an affirmative.

“I’m quite comfortable,” He agrees. “Although Shane’s bedroom is even larger than mine.”

He moves over and settles on the edge of his bed, quietly shucking off his shoes. Negan continues browsing his room and the decorations upon the walls, and he watches the man curiously. Finally Negan seems satisfied; he turns away from the walls and moves to sit on the bed next to Rick. Rick leans against him.

“You’ll be alright,” Negan murmurs comfortingly, letting their fingers twine. “I know it.”

“I hope you’re right,” Rick responds, eyes closing. “I just.. wish things could be how I want it, for once.”

“One day.” Negan presses a quick kiss to Rick’s temple, seemingly automatically, but Rick still tenses, withdrawing a little. Negan looks alarmed at himself. Then Rick relaxes back into him; the gesture clearly hadn’t been meant in a bad way, and if Negan wants to be sweet to him, Rick’s not going to complain. As long as they do it in private.

“You gonna stay for a while?” Rick asks, laying back in bed. Negan stretches out beside him, resting one hand on his stomach, and he glances down and then curiously back up to Negan. Negan hums.

“If you’re going to pretend to be ill, I’m going to pretend to take care of you.” He offers Rick a mischievous smile, hand smoothing up along Rick’s belly. “On that note.. you need anything, kid? Want me to get anything?”

“No.” Rick sighs, throwing an arm over his eyes. Negan’s warm hand on his stomach is.. soothing, in a way, and the exhaustion of the day crashes over him. The forced interaction with a girl he hadn’t been fond of had made him tired, and even though it’s still daylight out, he wants to sleep.

“Sleep well, prince,” Negan murmurs. “Good night.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rick sleeps well that night – better than he has in a long time. He doesn’t know if it’s because of Negan’s presence or if he’s just that tired, but it’s wonderful, and when he starts to wake he tries to cling desperately to sleep.

As it turns out, he’s actually clinging to Negan, who’s awake (still? again? Rick doesn’t know) and watching him through affectionate, half-lidded eyes. Finally he lifts his head, blinking away the last of the  sleepiness, and Negan hums a greeting, one hand moving to run through his curls.

“Morning, kid,” Negan murmurs. Rick’s response is a yawn, turning onto his back.

“Good morning, Negan. Did you sleep?”

“Sure.” Negan gently brushes Rick’s hair from his forehead, propping himself up on one elbow at the same time. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.” Rick rubs at his eyes and stretches, yawning. “I had the most peculiar dream.. I think, but I can’t seem to remember what it was about.”

Negan chuckles, an oddly soft expression on his face. Rick is awake enough now for the look to confuse him, and he frowns in response, leaning up to match Negan’s posture.

“What?”

“Nothing, honey.” Negan tilts his head a little, still looking sweet. “Just.. your accent’s thicker when you’re sleepy. I like it.”

Rick flushes and drops his gaze. “You shouldn’t say such things,” He murmurs, embarrassed. “It’s not appropriate.. if we were caught.. um.. did anyone come to check on us?”

“Yeah.” Negan stretches, and Rick tries to keep his gaze from the muscles in the man’s arms. “I just told them you weren’t feeling too well and I was taking care of you. There weren’t any questions.”

“Good.” Rick sighs and lowers himself back to the mattress, eyes closing. “I was afraid.. well, I suppose it doesn’t matter now.”

Negan hums. “No, it doesn’t.” He runs his fingers along Rick’s stomach, watching Rick flush. “Hey, Rick, you want me to step out so you can, ah.. take care of things?”

His gaze drops to the quite obvious bulge in the front of Rick’s pants. Rick flushes deeper, a frown tugging at his lips. “Take care of..?”

Negan tips his head. “Yeah. You know.. touchin’ yourself? Makes you feel better.”

“I-” Rick shifts, eyes widening minutely. “I’m not supposed to – it’s not – I don’t..”

“What’s the matter, Rick?” Negan hums, gently brushing hair from Rick’s face. Rick swallows.

“I’m not supposed to.. touch myself,” Rick says, feeling as though he might be struck down just for saying it. “It’s.. it’s not right.”

“Why not?” Negan frowns, brows furrowing. Rick huffs a little.

“Because.. because.. it’s just.. immoral. It’s not..” He fumbles with the words, teeth sinking into his lips. Negan’s frown deepens.

“Come on, Rick. You can’t just let it go.” Negan’s hand drifts down his chest, his belly, and sighs as Rick shakes his head. “Well, if you won’t do it.. I’ll help you. Is that better?”

“I.. it’s..” Rick swallows and squirms, letting out a little breath as Negan lightly cups him through his pants. “Negan..”

“Shh, honey,” Negan kisses his temple, squeezing gently and eliciting a tiny sound from him. “Shh.. let me take care of you.”

He slowly begins to stroke Rick through his pants. Rick turns his face into Negan’s shoulder to stifle the needy little sounds he’s making. It feels.. _good_ , and Rick bucks up into Negan’s hand on instinct, lips falling open around soft pants and moans.

“Negan,” He whines softly, eyelashes fluttering. “We shouldn’t..”

“It’s okay,” Negan soothes, fingers gently slipping under the band of his pants to grasp his cock firmly. “I promise. Just let me help you, let me take care of you.”

Rick groans weakly, thrusts up into Negan’s hand. What can he do – Negan’s got him in hand, literally, and he can’t help how much he’s enjoying this. They shouldn’t be doing this.. but he just can’t help himself. He can feel himself starting to leak; he’s achingly hard and desperate, clutching weakly at Negan’s shoulder. Negan’s callused fingers are gentle, stroking up the length and thumbing over the wet tip, and Rick finds himself shaking and squirming, torn between wanting more and knowing this is wrong.

His dick throbs and he makes a needy sound, eyelashes fluttering. Every part of him feels coiled and tense; he’s on the brink of something, and he’s breathless with it, squirming against Negan’s chest. Negan coos and kisses his temple again.

“It’s okay,” Negan repeats gently. “I’ve got you, Rick. Let go.”

Rick gives another few vague thrusts up into Negan’s fist, and then he’s coming, shaking uncontrollably and letting out high pitched whimpers against Negan’s shoulder. It’s _good_ – his head is spinning, sparks flying up his spine and making him see stars. His chest heaves as he struggles to catch his breath. Gently Negan brushes sweaty curls from his forehead and turns his head by two fingers on his chin, and he gazes back at the man, dazed.

“You okay, kid?” Negan murmurs. Rick whines vaguely and lets his head fall back onto the pillows.

“Mmh.. I don’t know.”

Negan chuckles softly. “I know. Come on, let’s get up.. what you have to do today?”

“I, um..” Rick rubs at his eyes and sits up, still a little bleary. “I have.. class.”

“Then let’s get ready. Yeah?”

Rick nods. He stumbles out of bed, still feeling a little lost as he gets ready for the day. His head is still swimming. The weirdest part of all this, he thinks, is that he feels no disgust or remorse; he’s just confused, more so now than ever. He’d enjoyed it, of this he’s certain. But what does that mean for him – for them? He can’t tell if Negan is truly being inappropriate, or maybe if the man’s culture is just so.. open. And besides all of that, his feelings are all muddled up now. He can’t tell how much is actually his liking of Negan, and how _good_ Negan has just made him feel. He’s never felt anything like that before – he had barely even known something like that exists.

He’s distant, lost in his thoughts, as they wander the halls to the inner courtyard. Before he can head outside and meet his teacher, Negan lightly grasps his upper arm and turns him, looking concerned.

“Rick. Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh – I’m.. fine.” Rick tips his head, confused over the sudden worry, and Negan hums.

“Are you sure? Is this about.. what we did?”

“No,” Rick says; and then, “yes? It’s.. difficult. I’m.. I’ll be alright. I just need to think.”

Negan nods and allows him to go. He steps into the courtyard and is immediately accosted by Philip Blake, his one-on-one sword fighting teacher. It’s definitely his least favorite lesson, for a variety of reasons: he’s bad at it – he just wasn’t made for it – on top of the fact that Philip is absolutely awful. He takes every chance he gets to make Rick feel bad, to hurt Rick, in the name of “toughening him up”.

Today is no better. Actually – it’s even worse, because today he can’t stop thinking about Negan and the morning’s activities. Time flies by as they work, and truthfully, he's only barely taking in the instructions he's given. He knows he shouldn’t be distracted around sharp objects, but he is, so much so that he allows Philip to get too close and the man’s sword bites into his wrist. He yelps and drops his own sword, surprised and hurt. Blood wells at the wound and begins to dribble down his wrist, and quickly he slaps his hand over it, eyes wide. For a moment, he sputters in disbelief.

“You’re not supposed to actually hurt me!” He says finally. Philip snorts.

“You should be paying attention,” The man snaps back. “This is how you get killed. If I were an enemy, you would be dead.”

 _You might as well be an enemy_ , Rick thinks mutinously. He turns his gaze away and notices Negan standing in the opposite doorway, brows furrowed with concern. “You still didn’t have to hurt me,” He mutters unhappily. “A warning tap would have been fine.”

“That gets you nowhere.” Philip huffs, scowling down at him. “You’ll never learn that way. Go on – get out of here. Lesson over. Get that wrapped up.”

“Alright,” Rick mumbles. “Excuse me.”

He resists the urge to shoulder violently past the older man, knowing that would be completely disrespectful, and instead simply ducks past him, striding over to where Negan is waiting for him. Negan holds out his hand, and Rick automatically lets the injured wrist fall into his grip.

“Are you okay?” Negan says, frowning at the cut. “I heard you shout..”

“I’m.. well..” Rick drops his gaze to his still-bleeding wrist, and he gives a tired sigh. He’s exhausted and hot and sweaty from the hours exercising in the hot sun. “I need to get this wrapped.”

“Lead the way, honey.” Negan allows him to cover the wound with his hand again, and together they set off for the infirmary. As they walk, he notices the displeased look on Negan’s face, and after a few moments he decides to bring it up.

“Are you alright?” He prompts, glancing at Negan curiously. Negan startles a little, and at the confused expression on his face, Rick adds, “You just.. look unhappy.”

“I’m fine. Just..” Negan’s gaze drops to his wrists and huffs. “Don’t think it was right what he did. Hurting you.. he shouldn't have.”

“It’s okay.” Rick offers a little smile and rests his hand on Negan’s arm, and Negan’s eyes lift to his face, surprised. “I’ll be okay. I’m glad you’re concerned.”

Negan sighs and cups Rick’s face. “If you say so, kid. Come on. Let’s get your wrist looked at.”

They walk in silence to the infirmary. When they arrive, one of the nurses rushes over to him and examines the cut on his wrist. It’s still dripping blood, but not as badly as before, and she calls for a roll of bandages from the other nurses.

“Blake got you, eh?” She says, giving him a knowing smile. He chuckles, embarrassed.

“Yes. I was a little distracted, and he gave me a warning smack.”

“Keep your wits about you around that man,” She says matter-of-factly. “He doesn’t take anything lightly.”

“I know.” Rick gives a breathy laugh again, dropping his gaze. “ _Now_ , anyway.”

She gets the roll of bandages from another nurse and begins to wrap up his wrist. As he stands still, he realizes how close Negan is standing behind him, and suddenly his throat feels thick. It's innocent, and yet.. he shakes the thought away. What is _happening_ to him?

He gives the nurse a weak smile as they leave. Negan doesn’t touch him on the way out, naturally – they both know better than that – but the man’s presence close to him is more than enough to make him nervous. He absently rubs at the bandage over his wrist. The sting is soothingly distracting.

“Rick!”

Rick lifts his head at Shane’s voice down the hall, pausing mid-step. Negan stops, too, looking curiously at Rick’s brother. Shane gives Negan a distasteful look and turns his attention to Rick.

“There’s another woman for you to meet,” He says straight-forwardly. Beside Rick, Negan seems to stiffen a little again, and this time Rick takes note of that. Rick doesn’t bring it up now, though; he just nods at his brother.

“Alright. Lead the way. I’ll come find you when I’m done,” He adds to Negan, who nods, leaning against the wall. Rick can tell he’s trying to act casual, but he’s giving off an air of tension that only confuses Rick more. _He’s just upset because you got hurt_ , he reasons with himself. _You got hurt, and now you have to leave him again and he won't be able to look out for you. Which is his job. No big deal_.

He tries to push Negan to the back of his mind in preparation to meet this girl. He can’t let thoughts of the man cloud his judgement right now. Shane takes him to.. well, actually, he’s not sure what this room is for. Shane is obviously unhappy with his attachment to Negan, because he says nothing on the walk, and when they arrive all he does is grunt a “she’s inside” and stride off. _Great_ , Rick thinks. Now he’s going to have to fix things with Shane.

He ducks inside the room and finds a young blonde girl – younger than him, although by how much, he can’t tell – sitting at a desk. Only a few years, anyway. She glances up at him and smiles.

“Hello,” She says warmly. “I’m Andrea.”

 _Andrea_. It’s an odd name, slightly startling, but Rick likes it. “Rick,” He replies, extending his uninjured hand to shake. “Good to meet you.”

She takes it and gives him a firm shake. He’s not really good at the whole people thing, so he doesn’t mind her being upfront. He sits down at the desk next to her, uncertain and nervous. Her smile widens a little.

“You’re new to this, aren’t you?” She teases lightly, and he chuckles, feeling his cheeks flush.

“Yeah. Is it obvious?”

She nods and laughs. “It’s okay, though,” She says. “It’s kind of cute.”

 _Cute_. Does everybody think he’s cute? Still, he doesn’t mind. It’s not the worst of things to be called. He shrugs a little.

“If you say so.” He reaches up and runs a hand over his jaw, and her gaze flicks to the bandage wrapped tight around his wrist; there’s a little bloodstain on it.

“What happened?”

“Just an accident.” He shrugs again. “Sword fighting training.. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Andrea develops a little bit of a wistful look. “I like sword fighting,” She says. “I’m not allowed to watch it, though. My mom says it’s unladylike to have anything to do with it.”

“That’s sad.” Rick frowns, head tipping. “I don’t enjoy it, but.. you should be able to, if you want to.”

“It’s alright.” She shrugs and leans back in the chair. “It’s just the way things are, I suppose.”

Rick finds he really likes Andrea, and when he leaves her, he finds himself hoping they can spend more time together. Still – the question remains if he likes her enough to marry her, and again, the answer is.. no. He wouldn’t be opposed to marrying her, but he doesn’t _feel_ for her enough to do it if he has other options. _Like Negan_ , his mind supplies, unbidden, and he shakes the thought away. He doesn’t want to marry Negan. Right?

He’s so confused.

* * *

“How did it go?” Negan prompts, when he returns to the man, in his bedroom. He hums.

“It was nice. I liked her,” He says. Negan glances at him.

“Did you?”

“Yeah,” He says. “I just don’t know.. I don’t think I want to marry her.”

Negan nods. For a few moments they sit in silence, Negan lounged out on the bed next to Rick. It’s similar to this morning, and Rick finds himself flushing lightly, avoiding Negan’s gaze.

“I should go,” Negan murmurs, as the sun begins to set. Rick rolls over and looks up at him.

“Yeah,” He says softly. “Don’t want to get in trouble.”

Negan nods. He slides off the bed, pulls his shoes on, and offers Rick a little smile before he leaves, the door shutting quietly behind him.

Alone with his thoughts, Rick rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. The events of this morning still hang heavy on his mind; he can’t shake the memory of Negan’s hands on him, touching him, stroking him until he fell apart. He’s never had that kind of attention before, from anyone: completely and totally focused on him, as if he were the only person in existence. It had been short, but definitively all about him. The only part he can’t work out is _why_. Why would Negan do that for him? Why would Negan even want to? It’s inappropriate.. isn’t it? He’d never really thought about it.. he’d only really ever been told that touching was bad..

By the time he drifts off, he only manages to confuse himself further.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its time to play "does negan actually have bad intentions or is rick just overly anxious" :^)

For the next handful of days, everything is _Negan_.

He can’t erase the feeling of Negan’s hands on his skin. If anything, his feelings about the man have only intensified since their.. _incident_ ; if he’d been flustered before, it’s nothing compared to now. Every time his thoughts start to stray, his cheeks go pink and he starts to stir _down there_ , but he doesn’t notice most of this until Negan points it out one afternoon. Winter is setting in quickly, and even middays are chilly these days, so it’s a little odd Negan would question his flushed face.

“You alright, Rick?” Negan says, head tipping. Rick startles, peering up at the man. Recently he’s been taking notice of more subtle things; the flex of Negan’s muscles, Negan’s sheer _size_ over Rick; and his mind takes off with these things now. His face burns.

“Yes,” He says, sipping from his mug of tea to hide his embarrassment. “I’m alright. Just.. cold. I may have to light a fire tonight.”

Negan shifts for a moment. Then he drapes his warm coat over Rick’s shoulders, and Rick’s head jerks up, surprised. Negan’s expression is tender, Rick thinks; sweet. Rick’s throat tightens a little and he coughs, dropping his eyes into his drink.

“Thank you,” He murmurs, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “But you really don’t have to.. you.. you might get cold.”

Negan hums and shrugs. “Worth it. That’s my job, right? Keep you comfortable?”

Yes. Of course. That’s what this is. None of this means Negan has any kind of feelings for him at all. He nods mutely and drinks from his mug again. Beside him Negan shifts again, and a hand comes to rest on his shoulder.

“Rick?” Negan prompts gently. Rick swallows.

“Yeah,” He rasps. “Your job.”

Negan frowns, quirking an eyebrow, but he doesn’t respond. After a moment Rick slides from the wall they’ve been sitting on and heads back indoors, and Negan trails along behind him, gaze boring into his back. _Get it together_ , Rick thinks firmly to himself. _This is nothing, means nothing._

“Rick,” Negan says quietly behind him, and it’s a mark of the sheer power Negan’s voice has over him that he stops in his tracks. Negan rests a hand on his shoulder from behind, squeezing gently. “Talk to me. You’ve been acting weird for days. Is this.. did I do something wrong?”

“Negan, I-” Rick swallows, and after a moment, he turns to face the man. “This is.. complicated. I mean – I’m glad you’re here with me, and I appreciate your company, but I’m.. confused.”

Negan’s expression is carefully neutral, but when Rick meets his gaze weakly, he softens. “I think we should talk. Come on.”

Rick is bewildered, but he tags along after Negan as they wander the halls. He’s a bit nervous, honestly; he’s not sure what Negan has in mind for them. He’s still certain Negan doesn’t quite feel the way he does – sure, there’s some level of affection there, but he’s never hinted at being hopelessly infatuated with Rick the way Rick is for him. Rick knows that’s what he’s feeling, now, not that he’s going to admit it at all.

“Here,” Negan says. They’re in a little-used part of the castle; nobody comes here, especially not this far down the hall. Negan lets them into one of the rooms that’s.. well, Rick’s not really sure _what_ it’s for. There are a bunch of benches and chairs and tables, though, and Negan quietly shuts the door and leads Rick to a couple of the chairs next to a table. Rick sits down, still clutching his cup of tea.

“Talk to me, Rick,” Negan hums, gently taking the cup from Rick’s hands and setting it on the table next to them. “No distractions, no excuses. Talk to me.”

“I – I just..” Rick fidgets. After a moment he sighs, teeth sinking into his lower lip. “I don’t know, Negan. I’m confused. All of this is happening so fast.. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Negan softens. He tenderly cups Rick’s cheek, thumbing over Rick’s cheekbone. Rick gives another little sigh. “It’s okay to be confused,” He murmurs soothingly. “Really. This is all new to you. I understand.”

Rick nods weakly. Then – properness be damned – he launches himself into Negan’s arms, face buried in the other man’s shoulder. Negan’s arms loop around his arms around his waist.

“Whoa, there, Rick,” Negan chuckles. “It’s okay. I got you, honey.”

Rick shakes his head and snuffles, clutching at Negan’s shirt. Negan rubs a hand up and down his back. After a moment he withdraws, huffing shyly.

“My – my apologies,” He breathes, keeping his face turned away to hide his embarrassed blush. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s alright,” Negan says gently. “You’re stressed out. I want to help you, Rick.”

“Help me,” Rick repeats, and his cheeks go even redder. “You mean, like you did that morning.”

Negan nods. “But only if you’ll let me,” He adds. “You’ll feel better.. but I won’t force you.”

Rick considers it for a moment. He knows Negan’s right; that morning, he’d been wrapped in a bliss unlike anything he’s ever felt. The only problem, he thinks, is the repercussions they would face if they were caught.. Negan’s hand resting on his upper thigh distracts him then, and he lifts his eyes to Negan’s.

“What’ll it be, Rick?” Negan rumbles gently. Rick swallows.

“Yes,” He responds; and then, a little more boldly, “I – I’d appreciate your help, Negan.”

A little smile tugs at Negan’s lips. Without warning he hefts Rick up, drags Rick into his lap, and Rick yelps automatically, eyes going wide. He can feel the rough scratch of Negan’s beard on his neck and he squirms, embarrassed but pleased.

“Negan!” He gasps, surprised. “What are you doing?”

“Easier this way,” Negan purrs. “Relax.”

Rick does. He sinks back against Negan’s chest, admittedly still a little wary, but then Negan’s cupping the sensitive place between his thighs and his fears melt away. Negan’s hand is gentle and warm, fingers rubbing slowly up the underside. He melts into the man’s arms and gives a slow, pleased sigh.

“You like that?” Negan murmurs against his neck, lips gently brushing Rick’s skin. Rick nods. This is probably wrong, he thinks, but _oh,_ Negan’s hand rubbing him feels so good. Rick shifts, legs spreading a little more.

This time he’s ready – he’s okay with Negan touching him. He squirms and pushes eagerly against Negan’s palm, panting openly as his cock throbs and twitches under Negan’s skilled hand. He’s achingly hard; his whole body is hot and needy, and every time his dick throbs, Negan squeezes in response.

“You’re good, Rick,” Negan breathes. “A good boy. So obedient.”

Rick shudders, eyelashes fluttering, and when he comes it’s with Negan’s name on his lips. Afterwards, Negan nuzzles the back of his neck soothingly.

“You okay, Rick?”

Rick nods. He’s tired and sweaty but he feels.. gooey, he supposes. Warm inside. Negan turns him around, and he squirms to make it easier. There’s a dark, hungry expression on Negan’s face that’s a little frightening, and Rick begins to withdraw a little, uncertainly.

“Easy, there, honey,” Negan murmurs, taking notice of Rick’s timidness. “Not gonna hurt you. Just wanna know if you’ll return the favor.”

“You – you want me to..” Rick swallows nervously, eyes lifting to Negan’s face again. Negan is watching him closely. “To.. do that.. for you?”

“Yeah, Rick.” Negan tips his head a little, hazel eyes half-lidded with want. “If you’re willin’. I’d sure appreciate it.”

“I-it’s just..” Rick shifts. He can feel Negan pressing thick and hot against his thigh; Negan’s.. _big_ , and it’s a little embarrassing. “I’ve never.. I mean, you know that, just I don’t know if it’s.. if I’ll be any good at..”

“That’s fine.” Negan rests their foreheads together, fingers sneaking up Rick’s sides and eliciting a tiny shiver. “I don’t mind that, honey. I can show you.”

Rick glances down uncertainly. He can see the bulge in Negan’s pants, straining up against Rick’s body. It doesn’t seem like it would be very difficult.. “We-well.. you did help me.. you haven’t let me sin.. so I shouldn’t let you..”

“That a yes, then, Rick?” Negan murmurs. His lips are close to Rick’s, and Rick is blushing furiously, and for a moment Rick thinks Negan might kiss him.

“Yes. Alright.”

Negan takes his wrist in one gentle hand and guides it down until Rick is cupping him through the fabric. It’s warm, and throbs at the contact, and Rick’s cheeks burn more intensely than he’s ever felt. He swallows, looking up at Negan uncertainly.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Negan breathes. “You’re fine.”

Tentatively Rick begins to stroke along the bulge. Negan takes in a deep breath, eyes slipping shut. Rick takes this as a good sign and lets the palm of his hand glide more firmly along the man’s length, watching as Negan shivers and sighs with pleasure.

“Mm, Rick,” Negan sighs. He nuzzles against Rick’s neck, one hand cupping the back of Rick’s head. “Just like that, honey. Keep doing that.”

Rick does. He gives Negan’s length a tentative squeeze, the way Negan does for him, and Negan groans against Rick’s skin, breath hot. Rick swallows. He strokes faster, feeling Negan twitch and leak hot under his fingers.

“Oh, Rick,” Negan whispers. His hands find Rick’s ass, and Rick squeaks, faltering. He can feel the warmth of Negan’s palms cupping his ass, fingers kneading slowly; Negan doesn’t seem to care very much at all that Rick has stopped.

“Negan?” Rick says uncertainly. It doesn’t feel terrible – in fact, it feels.. nice, Negan squeezing and caressing him – but it’s weird. It’s not like anything Rick has ever felt, and somehow it feels dirtier than anything they’ve done so far. Negan touching him _there_.. He swallows, heat burning his throat.

Negan looks up at him, then, with such a dark look in his eyes that Rick is genuinely afraid. Rick starts to withdraw nervously, eyes round. Then Negan blinks and the look is gone, and he glances up at Rick, more gentle now.

“Sorry, honey,” Negan murmurs, hands sliding up to rest on Rick’s bad instead. “Got lost in my thoughts for a moment there.”

“Are you alright?” Rick says tentatively. Negan softens.

“Yeah, Rick. I’m alright.”

Rick nods. He glances down and then shyly back up, teeth sinking into his lower lip. “Do you – do you want me to keep..” He cups Negan’s cock again, and Negan hums, hips pushing up a little bit.

“I’d appreciate it, Rick. But only if you want to.”

Rick’s not sure what had overcome Negan there for a moment, but he looks genuinely gentle, so Rick lets his palm rub up the warm bulge. Negan gently cups his face, thumbs stroking over his cheeks. He doesn’t think Negan would hurt him, not ever, but the man has a vicious possessive streak, and there’s no telling just what Negan was thinking about just now.

“I’m gonna take care of you, Rick. You know that. Don’t you?” Negan says, and Rick notes his voice is breathless and trembling a little with need. Rick nods slowly.

“Yes.”

Negan presses a kiss to Rick’s forehead, hips shuddering up again, and then Rick feels a warm stickiness spread against his fingers. Negan gives a weak groan of pleasure. Rick sits back a little, pleased that he’s made Negan feel the way he does. The man’s forehead comes to rest against Rick’s chest, arms looping loosely around Rick’s waist, and Rick tentatively runs a hand through his hair.

 _Well_ , Rick thinks, a little numbly, as sweat clings to his hair and neck, _guess I don’t need that tea to keep warm now._

After a moment Negan looks up at him. The other man’s gaze is carefully blank, but he seems to be searching Rick’s face. Rick swallows shyly. Slowly Negan’s hand moves up to card through his curls, drawing him down until he buries his face in Negan’s shoulder, clinging to the man – his _servant_. And serve Negan has, he thinks tiredly.

“Never gonna let you go, Rick,” Negan breathes against his temple, gently stroking his hair as he melts into Negan’s warm embrace. “Not ever.”

Rick believes him.


End file.
